Belong To Me
by gorenrocks
Summary: Complete. Epilogue to Lady's Man. B/A. First time. Alex and Bobby and both upset after the case. Bobby will not let Alex go home alone.


I wrote this story immediately after the episode _Playing Dead_ aired. Rated M. Bobby and Alex comfort each other.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf. I'm borrowing them only for fun.

_Belong To Me_

_gorenrocks_

After the third ring, Bobby Goren is about to end the call when Alex's sister answers.

"Hi Liz, it's Bobby."

"Is Alex okay?" Liz asks immediately, rarely receiving a call from her sister's enigmatic partner.

"She's fine, she's not hurt," he rushes to assure her. "But she's had a rough day. I—," he shifts in his chair, "I need to ask you a favor."

"What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain everything, but can you come to 1PP and get Alex? See if she needs to go to her place to get anything. And then…and then, take her to my apartment."

There's a few moments of silence, but before it turns awkward:

"Sure, I can do that. Nathan is with his cousin. But Bobby—."

"Liz…just, please. I need to do this for her, and I need your help. I'll…try to explain later."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

He ends the call only to find himself staring up at Ross's striped shirt.

"Where's Eames?" demands the chief. "Is she okay?"

"Uh-" Goren looks around the squad room. "I don't know where she is. And I…. No, I don't think she's okay."

"Then find her. Get her taken care of. And then you have paperwork to process."

"Yes, Captain."

Bobby stands and scrubs his face with one hand, forming a mental list of the places he'll check for his wounded partner. He wants to avoid a confrontation at work, it's why he called Liz in the first place, but he might be too late.

This case devastated Eames, even though his strong partner kept calm and professional. But Bobby knew. He felt the pain that she carefully shoved deep down and out of sight: But that she couldn't hide from him. _Damn it!_ He's a fool, that's why she escaped so fucking fast – to get away from him while she could.

After a quick, thorough search with help from his colleagues, the squad room is cleared. So it is either the roof or the SUV, and he opts for the vehicle. He assures his coworkers he's better doing this on his own, and that's where he finds her, in the driver's seat, without her coat. The keys are in the ignition but the engine is cold. He taps on the window.

"Eames, open the door!"

"Just go away, Goren." Bobby hears her well enough to know what she's saying.

"Look," he shouts, "Ross is gonna get Nichols and Wheeler and they're all gonna come down…"

"Okay, okay," she nods her head.

Alex steps out of the big car; her complexion is pale, her features tight and drawn, her eyes are red, her mouth turned down. Her hands are shaking.

"I…I just need time to think it through, Bobby," she starts, but her voice cracks.

Bobby's vision blurs and his head throbs. He feels his throat begin to close so he grabs her and pins her against the side of the SUV.

"Goren, what the-"

"I was so worried about you." His voice is raw; his words are rushed. Impulsively he slides his hand slide behind her, pressing her slender body against his. "I couldn't talk to you about all this when we were working the case. And then when I couldn't find you - I was so afraid…," his voice gives out on him.

"Bobby?" Alex lays her palms on his cheeks. "Bobby, why?"

He grips her small waist and he squeezes her and slips one hand under her shirt so he can feel her warm skin. She stares at him for a long moment, and then pulls his face down to hers and starts to kiss him.

After all these years and all the need and the want and the desire, he is finally kissing her, but it is not enough. The oxygen cannot fill his lungs but he doesn't care because he can't get his tongue into her mouth deep enough, and he can't pull her body close enough, he needs more...so much more. So he lifts her and pushes her hard against the SUV, before the sounds register -

_Bobby, we have to stop, Bobby._

He comes to his senses and hears that she is panting, and he is too.

"Bobby, Jesus," she kisses him one more time. "We can't do this here."

"Okay, alright." He nods, but doesn't let her down. "But Alex, you can't… I can't…"

"What? What is it?" Alex touches his face.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt like this."

"But Bobby, there's no way to avoid it."

"Yes there is. You need me._ Be with me, Alex." get away from these jerks, _he thinks.

"Goren? Eames?" It's Megan Wheeler, calling them from a discreet distance. "Captain Ross said that Eames' sister is here, waiting.

"Thanks, Megan." Bobby lowers Alex and shields her with his body. "We'll be right up."

Okay, Bobby."

"Liz is here?" Alex asks when Wheeler is gone. "Why?"

"I called her. Eames?" Bobby kisses her cheek. "You need to get out of here. So, she- she's taking you home, to get whatever you need. Then you're coming home with me. Please? We need—need to talk and then…. We, I…. Please?"

Eames nods her head. "Alright."

Midnight arrives the same time Bobby quietly slips his key in his front door lock, hoping not to wake Alex if she is asleep. He showered and changed at work and is ready to bunk on the sofa or chair, although he doubts he'll sleep at all.

Inside, he hangs up his coat and steps into his living room, letting his eyes adjust. The television is on low, and he sees her, curled up in a tiny, blanket covered bundle, sleeping on the corner of his big sofa. Bobby smiles and his heart expands, making room for the surge of love he has for his partner.

He goes to the kitchen to check his mail and get a drink of water. When he comes back in she's still all curled up but there's one difference – he sees the glow of her eyes watching him.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Are you hungry? There's leftover takeout."

"No, no." Bobby sits next to her and touches her face. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Liz stayed for a while. We had some Chinese. Then I took a shower and got changed, and fell asleep. I woke up once and told her to go home."

Bobby nods. He makes a mental note to try to remember to call Liz and thank her. "And you've been sleeping since she left?"

"Yeah. Until you got here."

"Good." Bobby smiles. Alex sits and the blanket settles around her thighs. He tries not to react, but suspects he fails, as she's wearing a very sheer ivory silk camisole with matching silk very short shorts. The set leaves very little to his imagination, and he can't help staring at her.

When he meets her gaze again, her eyes are shining and she's smiling. He'd love to kiss her but he stops himself.

"Did you… did you talk to your sister?"

"Did I talk to Liz? What about?"

"About… well you know, the case, Mulrooney…?"

Alex huffs. "Why would I do that? She doesn't know anything about him. I wouldn't drag her into it now."

"Does anyone know?"

She shakes her head. "No." Then she meets his eyes. "Just you." One tear escapes and slides down her perfect cheek. She quickly stands and Bobby jumps up.

"Hey, Alex!" Bobby grabs her hand, preventing her from running away. "Wait a minute."

"Just let me go, Bobby. Just let me go, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You need to talk—"

"No. No, I don't need to talk. I don't want to talk about this now, and I won't. And you can't make me. Okay?"

Bobby pauses, then, "Okay. I won't try, but," he tugs her hand, "can you do this for me?" He pulls her to him. "Just one hug first?"

Alex half-laughs. "Only for you." She wraps her arms around his big frame. "You big lug." And Bobby laughs, but he holds her very tight, wondering how she can feel so soft and small and sexy and strong all at the same time.

"Now let me go clean up and I'll be right back."

Bobby nods and releases her, and starts counting the seconds until she gets back.

When Alex comes back, she sits next to Bobby, and he takes her hand. He studies her, wondering exactly what she did to _clean up,_ and figures she must have washed her face and brushed her hair. All he knows is that she is beautiful.

"You should get some sleep," he tells her. "You can take the bed, and I'll sleep out here."

"I'm not tired right this moment." She squeezes his hand. "Did Mulrooney give you any trouble?"

Her question unnerves him. "Uh, no." But he can't help think back to the vicious ramblings of the obsessed, enraged murderous man.

"You were pretty late."

"There was just a lot to do." Bobby rubs his head. "And, I uh, took a shower there."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't… I'll calm down."

"Bobby, tell me, what is it?"

"Alex, what he did to you, you should never have a man treat you like that, say those things, I can't…," Bobby can hear Kevin Mulrooney talk about Alex; reveal that she confided in Mulrooney her feelings about Joe. And then trash her with disgust and derision in his voice.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it."

"Yes. Yes it is," he admits.

"Mulrooney is a very sick man, and that usually…makes some difference to you, Bobby. But not this time?"

"No." His brown eyes bore into hers. "Not this time. I see how he hurt you. He might have… might have done worse and… just no. Not this time."

Alex nods, and takes his hand. She kisses his palm. "It's okay, Goren. Not this time." And she smiles.

Bobby stares at that smile, its warmth heating him to the point that his t-shirt and jeans are suddenly an extreme discomfort. Her lips and mouth are full and beautiful and seem to beg him to kiss her. He looks at her eyes and realizes she is inviting him.

They move together and she climbs on his lap, straddling his hips. One hand curls around her neck and another squeezes her waist while he kisses her lips, and when her warm tongue pushes into his mouth he sucks it in greedily, making her moan.

Bobby shoves her little silk cami down and it bunches around her flat tummy, freeing her breasts. He cups them, palming their fullness, pinching the pert tips, now fully erect.

Alex cries out, and starts to grind against Bobby's thickening arousal. He leans down and sucks on a swollen nipple, and she groans with pleasure and tries to wiggle out of her thin shorts. Frustrated, Bobby reaches down and rips them off her. Then he touches her and rubs her wet sex. She nearly jumps from the intensity of the contact.

"C'mon, Bobby, let's go! Let's do it!"

"Don't you want me to—"

"No! I want you inside me – now."

"Do we need a condom?"

Alex shakes her head, _no_.

"Whatever you want, baby." And he manages to undo his jeans enough to free his swollen erection.

Alex is up on her knees and starts stroking his long, hard sex. She bends and licks the thick tip like an ice cream cone, then sucks it like hard candy. "Mmmmm," she murmurs.

Bobby tosses his head and groans, his body spasming.

"You taste so good, Bobby," she soothes, kissing his face, guiding his stiff flesh to her wet entrance. She feels so very small against his sensitive head, but when she starts squirming and pushing against him, it's too much for him to take, and he thrusts up hard, penetrating her deeply.

Bobby gasps from the sheer heat and tightness and sexual pleasure, while Alex groans and arches.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Bobby breathes against her neck, barely able to talk, his erection aching while buried tight inside her soft, hot walls. But he's ready to pull out immediately if she needs it.

"No, no, lets just take it..."

"Oh we're gonna take our time and make this last," he assures her, and wills himself to ignore the overwhelming urge to thrust. So he starts to kiss her neck, licking the salty sweet skin.

"Jesus, you are sexy, Alex. And so beautiful." Bobby rubs her thighs and her breasts, and then takes a swollen nipple in his mouth and starts sucking. He lets one hand wander to where their bodies are joined and lightly strokes her.

He feels her muscles expand and contract around him buried inside her, and it feels so good, he shifts his body, moving just a little, and hears her gasp.

Her tongue and breath are wet and hot against his ear. "Whatever you just did, felt so good."

Bobby kisses her neck. "You like this?" he holds her hips and thrusts lightly, swiveling his hips against her.

Alex's body shudders. "Oh yeah, c'mon baby, more, please."

"I think you're ready now."

Bobby lifts her off him and lays her down on the big sofa, and then he removes his jeans and boxers, fully freeing his hard sex. He spreads her legs wide. She is so beautiful, trusting and vulnerable to him like this, he's more aroused than he's ever been in his life. He gently uses one finger to open her wet sex, and sees she is red and extended and swollen, and can tell she's very close to a climax.

So he can't help making love to her sweet, soft sex with his mouth, licking her and using his tongue to enter her.

"Oh, God, what are you doing… Bobby…."

He lifts his head and takes her hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm making love to you," he assures her, "so just relax baby, let yourself go and feel good."

Bobby adds one finger, lightly stroking that very tender nub and Alex shouts, "Jesus, yeah!" And her entire body trembles.

"Mmmm," Bobby hums his own pleasure and enjoyment, and continues to kiss and suck and caress Alex intimately until he feels her stiffen and contract around his tongue, plunging deeply inside her.

After one last suck, Bobby kneels over Alex, one knee on the sofa and one foot on the floor, careful to keep most his weight off her. He kisses her mouth, delighting in her warm, soft heat when he probes it with his tongue. As he thrusts his tongue he starts to enter her as she's still climaxing, this time more slowly.

But Alex pulls away from his mouth, "Now, Bobby! Fuck me now!" And she hurls her hips up toward his stiff flesh while he pushes forward, and he penetrates her fully.

The sensation is so intense he can't stop himself from repeating it – so he pulls out and thrusts again, and then he does it again and again and feels the tightness and pressure coil in his stomach. He notices Alex is matching his thrusts, and sees her face is slack with pleasure and lust and this drives him to bear down harder and faster.

"Alex, baby, you're so hot, feel so good," he gasps, and covers her breasts with his hands, then shifts and enters her again, deeper, and thrusts harder.

Alex grits her teeth, then reaches out for him, he leans down and they kiss, she grips his arms and he can tell by her breathing and her body's contractions that's she's ready to come again.

He reaches between them and strokes her, just a few times, and she lifts her bottom up off the sofa and rips her mouth away from his, shouting his name. The pressure of her coming and her muscles squeezing his erection pushes him over the edge, and he shoots his fluids deep inside her, and he's never felt so satisfied or so connected to a woman in is life.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah."

They finally made it to the bedroom, and are naked and spooning on Bobby's king size bed. Alex is totally blanketed by his body and Bobby is gently stroking her everywhere, from her thighs to her belly to her breasts and arms and shoulders.

"You're right. I do… I do need you."

"I know. I need you, too, Eames."

"And I… I…" Alex squirms and wiggles when he pushes his growing erection against her soft cheeks. Her movements cause Bobby to get even harder. "I….um, you know."

"Yeah, I know. And I do, too." He guides his now rock hard flesh between her legs and starts to slowly thrust inside her. "We can work on saying that… later." Bobby starts a very slow but deep fuck, while he squeezes her breasts and nipples and sucks on her neck.

"And Alex?"

"Mmmmm…." Alex manages, lost in the pleasure he's giving her body.

"You belong to me now."

"Okay… and you… to me?"

"Of course I do." He accentuates his words with harder thrusts and sharper pinches.

"I thought so," she replies, and twists her head and bites his shoulder, then his full lower lip, then kisses him hard. Bobby grins and kisses her back.

"We're going to be late for work," she adds.

"Fuck work."

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure."

He watches her smile and close her eyes, he closes his and pulls her as tight against him as he can while he makes love to her slowly and passionately, making it last, wanting them to last, thinking they have a good chance since if it's any indicator, his love for her has already stayed strong for almost ten years, so what's ten more? And who's he kidding – he'll always love her.

The end


End file.
